Charlie's Wedding
by sweetcookies94
Summary: Vampires and Wolves are finally becoming a family. Charlie and Sue Clearwaters are getting married.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Today is the big day where vampires and wolves come together as a family. Today is a day to witness love and sincerity for one another without seeing the differences. Today is a new beginning.

Charlie and Sue are getting married. I'm only imagining Charlie having someone in his arms. He will finally have someone to love just like he had with Renée. He won't be alone anymore.

But there is one thing that scares me. What if Sue leaves him? What if they realize they don't love each other? I tried to think of the positive when I think about this stuff.

Alice was the one planning this wedding. After planning mine wedding she didn't couldn't wait to work on this one. She was so busy coming in and out of the country just to get all the best things for this wedding. I tried to help her but she said I didn't have the _right_ taste of style. I knew she was right.

I was in my home with Nessie while Edward was hunting. Nessie looked like a beautiful six years old girl. She grew up in the last 9 months. For the wedding Alice made her the flower girl.

"Hello my two beautiful girls in the world!" Edward shouted with his velvet voice.

Nessie ran and to him and gave him a hug. I quickly followed her to him and gave him a kiss.

I then that he was wearing a tux and holding two dresses. One was long and pink with beading in the chest, while the other was short and pink with curves at the end of it.

"Alice said to get ready, fast. She not the nicest person when she's impatient." He said nervously.

"Okay" I said taking the dresses from him. "You know she is the best. Doing all this for Charlie and Sue. I couldn't be happier…"

"You weren't so happy with her when she was doing our wedding." He said mockingly.

"Well I guess I have to thank her for that too." I said confidently. Edward rolled his eyes.

" Yes…. you should. Now go put your dress on."

I ran to my room with Nessie in my hands in a mila second. I quickly put Nessie dress on and then my own. I took a second to look at her. She looked pretty as ever. I turned to the mirror and looked at my self. I didn't have any flaws.

I cradled her to the dining room where Edward was waiting.

"How do we look?" I asked curiously

"No words to describe." He answered romantically.

We all then climbed in Edward's Volvo and headed off to the Chapel in East Forks.

I wanted to tell Edward how I felt about having new addition to our family. I felt like I shouldn't keep anything from him. So I pulled out the shield out of my head and started thinking.

As I started to think Edward flinched while he was driving.

"_I am so glad Seth is going to be our brother! You and him get along nicely. Did you ever believe you were going to be in laws with wolves? I can't wait for this wedding!"_

"Why are you _telling_ me this?" He asked concerned.

"Well I'm just so happy that using my mouth couldn't get out how I feel. And I want you to know everything on my mind."

"Thanks. He said with a grin "But how about Leah?"

When he said the name Leah I twitched.

Leah and I never really liked each other and now becoming sister, well I feel there is hope as I feel hope with Rosalie.

"I'm sorry I brought it up." He rubbed my back and realized he saw me twitch.

"Well I know we'll get along. But in the mean time I just have small talk with her." Edward laughed.

We got to the chapel with time to spare. I got out of the car with Nessie in my hands in half a second. Edward then took her out of my hands.

"Alice wants you. She's in the reception area."

"Why would Alice want me? I asked curiously.

"To evaluate you." He said calmly. "Go." I left wit a moan.

"Finally!" Alice said when I walked on the first step to the chapel. You look good but not great. Your hair needs work and those shoes…."

"Alice this isn't my wedding. Shouldn't you be worrying about the people who really matter?"

"Bella…" she said it calmer than before. "You are one of the maids of honor. I couldn't let you look like that.

"Ok Alice I'll work on my hair and finds some other shoes." I said it just to save an argument.

"Good…Oh and your going to wear the pink pumps and let your hair out.

"Thanks. I smiled an awkward smile. I couldn't tell if that was an order or one of her visions.

I went to the room where Alice had bought a whole store worth of stuff for anything that accidentally happens. I found the pumps and let down my hair and quickly went searching for Charlie.

I found Charlie with Billy hyperventilating.

"Dad calm down!" I shouted.

"He just nervous." Billy said with sweat coming down his face.

"I looked at Charlie with my blurry eyes to see what I can do to help.

"Dad you're getting married to a really great person. What are you so nervous about?" I asked trying to be encouraging.

He slowed down his breathing a bit and started talking.

"She's…. going…. to…. hate…. me."

As I heard these words I knew nothing I do could help. What was he thinking? Could this wedding be all over because Charlie thinks he will do the same mistake when he was with Renée? I had to find a way to save this wedding.


	2. Chapter 2

** Chapter 2**

"Dad she won't hate you. She will love you." I tried to say without a worry tone.

I looked at him so he can say something but nothing.

"I'm, going to check on Nessie." I said ready to leave the room. "And Dad, be happy." I said it desperately.

" O…kay." He said nervous as ever. I took one glance at him and I headed to the main room.

I saw Edward holding Nessie, waiting for me.

"Edward!" I shouted running toward him.

Yes Bella, love?" he asked cautiously.

"I need to know what Charlie's thinking."

"Okay. He said trying concentrate on Charlie. "He thinks he's not good enough for Sue…. Thinks that he can't be any better than Harry."

I felt like my heart stopped if I had a heart. The expression on my face made Edward hold me as if I was going to fall. The empathy I felt for my father was so real.

"Bella is there anything I can do?" He asked me as if it were my last minutes.

I stared at him trying to find comfort. "No." I finally said. " I guess I'll talk to him again." I started to turn back, but Edward grabbed my wrist. I turned back at him.

"I'll go talk to him." He said with out any fear.

"What?" I asked confused. What would he say to him?

"Bella, I'll say what ever you want me to say."

"Say anything that'll cheer him up." I said with my hands going out.

"As you wish." He gave me Nessie and kissed both of our foreheads and left. I wanted to follow him and listen to their conversation, but it's Edward and he wouldn't disappoint me no matter what. I sat on a bench.

"Would you like to practice your walk?" I asked Nessie in a motherly tone. She nodded. I let her on her feet and she quickly went to the beginning of the aisle.

I watched her skipping down the aisle with a smile on her face. I thought about how she felt about this whole situation. When she came visiting 3 months ago to the Cullen's Mansion she started at her with cold eyes. When she's usually around vampires, she just tries to ignore us, but with Nessie, it just makes me want to hold her from danger.

Nessie came and sat next to me. It looked like she was tired.

"Momma I can't wait to have a new grandma." She said excitedly.

I didn't know what to say. She's so nice to see the good in people. I tried to find something to say.

"Well…um…. that's great. She's lucky to have a granddaughter like you." She smiled a wide smile. Using her hand she reached for my cheek.

"I needed that." I said it as she showed me a flash back from the early days.

"Momma don't be worried." She said it to calm me down some more.

"Okay." And I shook out all the worries out of my head. Tried at least. I wanted to go to Alice and ask her about the future, so I did. I took Nessie in my hands and quickly went to Alice.

She was to a couple of people who were in charge of decorating the chapel.

"Perfect. Thanks guys." Alice said relived. "Bella..." I knew she saw this coming."Everything is going to be fine."

"I know Alice, but what about life after the wedding?"

Alice froze and turned to me.

"Oh no. She said worriedly. I felt a lump in my throat. "Bella, I can't see that future. I can't see it!"

I put my hand on her right shoulder to calm her down. "Alice, I'm really sorry I brought it up." I sounded apologetic.

"Bella, my only blind spots are Nessie and and wolves. So that means..."

"The future involves them both." I interrupted her.

She nodded to the statement, a statment that might be the last statement I ever make of any wolf and my beloved daughter Nessie.

**Please review and tell me what you think will happen next! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

** Chapter 3**

Choices have to be made even if you could live forever. I was not going let the future hurt anyone. The choices for this situation are: let the wedding be and _hope _it'll work out or stop the wedding so everything could go back to safe and sound. I want to do the second choice in order to _save_ Nessie, but I'll _kill_ Charlie.

"Alice what are we going to do?" I asked

"I don't know. I never had a vision so blurry, but that doesn't mean it's bad." She didn't sound worried. "I'll do what ever I can to keep this wedding _and _future from going through the floor."

"Okay." I said convincingly.

"Good. Edward is looking for you. He wants to tell you something." She said smiling.

My head spun when she said Edward. I forgotten about him, and all I do is think about him. In a minute I'll find out what my next step is.

I went to the main room with Nessie who looked calmer than ever and searched for Edward. He found me.

"Bella! I talked to Charlie. He is ready for this wedding." He said it so fast that no human could hear could understand.

"Okay, okay. Just tell me what you said to him." I said

"Well, um…I just gave him a pep talk." He looked down.

Did Edward just _hesitate_? As vampires we say everything perfectly and Edward he so perfect. I knew things were bad.

"Edward was did you say?" I asked worriedly.

"Bella I can't keep anything from you. When I started talking to him, he started…crying." He couldn't get it out.

I tried to imagine Charlie crying, but I couldn't. I looked in Edward's face to find comfort. "What?" I said consciously. He put his hands on both of my shoulders to calm me down.

"He's fine now. He needed the cry." He said.

I smiled at him the biggest smile. "Thanks."

"I do anything to make you happy."

I felt like I needed to give him a gift and I knew exactly what to give him. I squinted my eyes and thought. _"I love you."_

He reached for my lips and kissed me. I pulled back so it didn't go too far.

"Edward we only have an hour till the wedding starts. I think you should go help Alice so she doesn't go ballistic.

"Okay Bella, love. He obeyed.

After he left I saw Esme arriving the chapel.

"Esme!" I called for her.

"Yes?" She calmly said.

"Could you look after Nessie, I have to go talk to Charlie."

"Of course." She took Nessie's hand and walked away.

I stood in one place for a moment and thought about what will I say to my father. I trust Edward saying he's fine, but for someone reason I needed to see it with my own eyes.

I entered the room where Charlie was in. He was sitting in a chair with his hand curled up in his waist. I walked closer to him not caring if he didn't notice me. I stood next to him with my arms out wide. He tilted his head up and gradually stood. He entered without hesitation and put his head on my right shoulder. I was waiting for the tears on my dress, but nothing. There is only one word that could describe how Charlie was feeling now. Depressed.


	4. Chapter 4

I always thought things happen for a reason and never questioning it, but why this? Charlie was miserable on the happiest day of his life. The only thing I could do is hug him. I wanted this to happen. But now I regret it. I can't let him walk away from Sue, the love of his life.

"Dad come on, cheer up. You love Sue and she loves you. How many times do I have to remind you?"

"Bella," I was surprised at his calm tone. "I feel guilty."

I shook my head and looked down. I couldn't believe this. There is nothing for him to be guilty about.

"Dad….What in the world are you feeling guilty about?" I made a mad face at him.

"Your mother, okay."

No! No! No! I wanted to say to him. How could he feel like this!

"Dad, I cannot not believe you still feel like this! She is over….. "

"No, no Bella. You got it all wrong. "He was standing up and pacing.

"Then what's going on?" I said in a confused way.

"I don't really know why your mother left me and I can't change the way I am. So I was thinking, Sue won't like me either because I haven't changed since. I think the best way for Sue to be happy is if she doesn't marry me."

I stared at Charlie and he stared at me both looking for more information. Charlie is trying to protect Sue from himself. I knew I should be happy about this so that whatever will happen to Renesmee in the future won't happen if the wedding is put to the end. No. I can't let Charlie be scared of himself any longer. Whatever goes on in the future I will protect Renesmee.

At this moment I must say the right things in order to save this wedding. I tried to think. Anything I say could mess it up. Stupidly I said the first thing that came on my mind.

"You're crazy! How could you think like that? Did you ever consider that maybe Sue likes you the way you are?"

"But Bella, I messed up before and I might do it again."

"_Might." _I emphasized. "Doesn't mean you'll do it again. Look, she won't be agreeing to marry you if she didn't like you the way you are."

"Your right. I've been worrying about nothing. "He was cheering up.

"Really?" I had to make sure.

"Yes Bella. Thank you. But there is something I'd love you to do for me."

"Absolutely Dad. Anything."

He told me what to do and this favor made me fear.


	5. Chapter 5

I looked at Charlie with weary eyes. He wanted me to talk to _Sue?_

He knew that I was awkward with her, but didn't really push me to be comfortable with her.

"Dad, you want me to talk to her?"

"Yes, just to make sure she is ready." He said with his head down, trying to mask tears.

I had to do whatever to make him happy. "Okay, Dad. I'll go have a talk with her, I guess."

"Thanks, Be..lla." He spoke, hyperventilating again.

I patted his back and left to find Edward. He found me.

"How are you?" He asked worriedly.

"I'm actually scared. I don't know what I'm going to say to Sue. She hates me!"

"Nobody hates you Bella. She still has superstitions about us. But Sue puts it behind her in order to be happy with Charlie." Edward held my shoulders and looked at me. He knew everything just by reading my face. "Let me go with you to talk to her."

"No, no. It will make the atmosphere more uneasy. Don't worry about." I smoothed out his worry lines with my thumbs.

I kissed him and he went back to the main part of the chapel. I went to the dressing room. I stood next to the wall, but peeked inside.

Sue was sitting looking at a dresser mirror while Leah leaned next to her mom. They were there trying to pick the perfect colored lipstick.

"Mom wear this one, it matches the design of the dress."

"I don't know, I really liked this one."

I couldn't stall, the wedding was about to start, I had to talk to her.

I casually knocked the opened door. "Hey."

Leah looked at me with innocent eyes, instead of her usual revengeful look. She didn't smile though. At least she wasn't resentful at me anymore. I looked at her and gave her a gawkily smile.

Sue didn't turn her head and continued to look at the mirror.

I walked in the room. Leah gave me a wave.

"I'm going to ask Alice how everything is so far." Leah said as if she needed an excuse out of this awkward encounter.

Sue patted her hand. "Okay." Sue said looked at her through the mirror.

As Leah left I walked closer to Sue. I started to say something but she began to talk.

"Bella, is there something wrong?" she asked strictly, but not in a mean matter.

I couldn't understand her question at first. _Is there something wrong?_ Charlie is worried about his relationship will be ruined because he believes he is not good enough.

Yes there is something wrong.

"I wanted…to talk to you about…" I started to say.

I couldn't find the words. With a vampire brain I could've figured out a speech but I couldn't. It was just difficult to speak to with _Sue._

But I couldn't lie to Charlie and say _Sue said she is super happy about this and so should you! _I had to hear it from her.

Sue turned her head from the mirror and looked at me, her expression confused.

"Sue, Charlie is kind of nervous about this…wedding. He wanted me to talk to you about how you're feeling about all this."

Sue laughed a little and gave me a smile. I was relieved that she was happy to hear this.

"Oh the Chief of Police is nervous." She giggled, putting air quotes around _Chief of Police._

"Yea I guess." I laughed nervously.

"Bella, your Dad shouldn't worry. He's a great guy. That's why I agreed to marry him." She looked in the mirror to look at me.

"That's good to hear." And it really was. I suddenly felt something warm about a woman I disliked.

"Hmm, you should go tell your father everything will be fine." She said while getting up from her bench.

"Okay. I'll do that." I agreed confidently. I gave her a genuine smile.

She smiled back at me and came toward me.

She gave me a hug and flinched when she touched my icy skin.

She let me go and walked out of the room.

I tried to keep a calm state, but something was very strange. All of sudden Sue likes me? I walked out the room slowly and kept cool.

I was very, very confused, but all I wanted now was Charlie and Sue to be together.

I headed to Charlie's room to tell him everything will and must be alright.


End file.
